Truth
by gaarasmistress39
Summary: Two girls are on the run as fugitives from a village that betray them, along the way they run into some unlikely allies and...love. I suck at summaries please R&R. Gaara/OC, Neji/OC
1. Intro

"Speaking"

**Thoughts**

* * *

They were considered traitors by their village, their friends, family, sensei and the rest of their squad turning against them without hesitation. They were best friends and now all they had was each other, as they ran.

"Do you think the village is still hunting for us?" Shizuka asked. She was a quiet girl by nature, yet she was quick with both her tongue and her temper. Clad in a dark blue pair of curve hugging boy shorts that had a knee length flap hanging over the front covering the crotch. She wore matching blue high heeled boots that went just a bit above her knee. Her top left her entire mid section exposed (kind of like a sports bra), and had a deep V-cut that left the tops of her breasts exposed, instead of a collar thick straps connected around her neck holding it up and black strings crisscrossed down the front of her neck to her breasts like a shoe lace. On each arm a sleeve went form a wrists to her elbows, and a thin but noticeable blue arm band on each of her upper arms. She'd replaced her headband with a new blue one that stood up on her head like a tiara, and a matching mask covered her nose, mouth and chin (like Kakashi). Despite having the appearance of a seductress she was really shy and couldn't even speak to a member of the opposite sex.

"I wouldn't buy that they have given up the search yet, we know too much and everyone else was made to believe that we were sell in our defense secrets to the enemy." Her companion and best friend Rosetin said. She was dressed about the same only she was wearing fusia, her outfit also being made of a shiny leather. Her top and shorts being connected by two lengths of black leather that formed an oval around her belly button. Her gloves covered from her hands up to her elbows, and her boots went up to her mid thigh. She'd gone with the same style of mask as her friend and ditched the concept all together. She was quiet like her companion, but that was due to the fact that she was always planning so that she would remain a step ahead of everyone else, she hated being unprepared or surprised. She'd been in a relationship before, but it had never gotten serious since the guy had vanished without a trace.

They were polar opposites in every way except they both had silky black hair; Shizuka's wavy and hanging to the middle of her back, and Rosetin's pulled back into a high curly ponytail. Shizuka's eyes were the color of the sky during the rise or fall of the sun (Orange, pink, a bit of dark blue). Rosetin's a shimmering gold that lit up like a cat's eyes at night. Each had pale smooth skin and hardly noticed how beautiful they were.

Both girls were stealth experts. They refused hand outs and would rather die than admit that they were in need of help (almost had on a few occasions), and maintained that they were perfectly capable of taking care of themselves. But with things going the way they were and no one to back them up should something get out of hand...things needed some reevaluating on their part.

"We're going to need some help Shizuka," Rosetin sighed her eyes shimmering with annoyance at the fact that she was right and had admitted it out loud.

* * *

**AN: New story Yeah!  
**


	2. Waste of time and sex talk

"Speaking"

**Thoughts**

* * *

**In the Leaf Village**

"Let me get this strait," Neji said as he stood in front of the Hokage with Tenten and Lee getting the details for their next mission. "In order to actually get the details for the mission we have to go and talk to the leaders of some other village?" He clarified.

Tsunade knew he was being sarcastic and felt as though the whole thing was just going to be a huge waste of time. "All I know is what they put in the message." She said taking another sip of her drink.

"What did the message say?" Tenten asked a bit more open minded about the situation that her team was at the moment.  
"They need two people captured and brought back to their village." Shizune explained.  
"That's all?" Lee demanded not wanting to waste his skills on something so simple.

"There is more to it, but they didn't want to go into detail should we decide not to help them. This is however very important from what we can tell." Shizune continued to explain.

"Alright we'll head out in the morning." Neji said leading his team out of the office. He was getting a funny feeling about the vagueness of this so called mission.

* * *

**In the Sand Village  
**

Gaara and his siblings had just finished being briefed on their new mission, and were getting ready to leave.

"This is going to be a real waste of time..." Gaara grumbled.  
"Cheer up!" Temari said, "at least its better than sitting around here with nothing to do."

Gaara rolled his eyes, but inwardly admitted that she was right. It would be good to get away from the girl with the short black hair that kept following him around. He'd forgotten her name. She was a fan girl...and she really annoyed him.

"When are we leaving?" Gaara asked.  
"In about an hour." Kankuro replied making sure his puppets were ready.

"And we have to work with leaf ninja." Gaara stated. It wasn't that he disliked the leaf ninja, they were just way too happy and annoying in his opinion. Kami he wanted to kill something...or someone, but ever since meeting Naruto he'd been trying to become more of a people person and..._socialize _  
**I may need to take up drinking in the future.**

* * *

**At an Inn in a small fishing village**

"It doesn't look as though anyone has come here looking for us yet." Rosetin said as she entered their room. She'd been at a near by bar listening to the drunks chat it up with the bartender.

"Good." Shizuka said continuing to look over her things. "We can rest and resupply here for a few days."

Rosetin nodded, Shizuka was good at keep track of all of their supplies. But she knew that they were running low on funds at the moment, "see if we can pick up some odd jobs that will pay on the spot while we're here." She said her eyes giving away the fact that her mind had drifted off.

"Rose..." Shizuka said in a scolding tone narrowing her eyes at her friend.  
"I promise I wont do anything to exploit myself sexually...again." Rosetin said.  
"You can be so perverted sometimes." The other girl sighed.

"Yeah...Its so random when I start thinking about sex for absolutely no reason." Rosetin shrugged.

"Maybe you've been randomly going into heat...you know...when you're not covered in the blood of your enemies." Shizuka said though really she thought that her friend was just curious like she and most girls their age were, but she was better at keeping her curiosity to herself than Rosetin was.

"...perhaps..." Rosetin replied her tone implying that she was distracted once again and no longer mentally present.

"Kami we need help..." Shizuka murmured.

* * *

**AN: The everyone is between 16-18 (I mean the main Characters).  
**

**Chapters are about to start getting much longer Yay!**


	3. Setting off

"Speaking"

* * *

"What do you suppose the ninja we're supposed to track down did?" Temari asked making conversation and breaking the silence of their walk.

"I bet it was something huge." Kankuro smirked.  
"I don't really care..." Gaara said, he just hopped that the leaf village would be sending someone compitent.

"Come on Gaara!" Temari sighed in annoyance, "you have to be just a little interested."

"Why would I be interested in a complete waste of time?" The red haired ninja asked.  
"Just forget it..." His sister sighed.

* * *

*******THE NEXT DAY********  
"You two ready?" Neji asked as he and the rest of his squad met at the gate.  
"Yep!" Tenten said cheerfully.  
"Let us go and bring these rouge ninja to justice!" Lee yelled his eyes blazing.

Neji just nodded and led the way, he had made a travel plan the night before and had calculated that if they didn't stop that night; then they would arrive at their destination late the next evening.

"Have you developed any interest in this mission yet?" Tenten asked.

"Why would I be interested in a complete waste of time?" Neji asked.  
"Never mind." Tenten sighed rolling her eyes as the walk lapsed back into silence.

* * *

"Farming is so easy!" Shizuka mused. She'd found a small farm in the village to work at for the day the owner happy to have the help, and agreeing to pay her once the work day was done. She hadn't seen her companion since they'd had breakfast that morning, but she hopped Rosetin was staying out of trouble.

* * *

She found work cleaning the house of an old perverted man. The guy just wouldn't stop looking at her ass, and making rude remarks.

_Keep it together Rose _She thought as she scrubbed dishes, _the pay is good you can't afford to leave this village just yet. _

Taking a few calming breaths seemed to help...up until she felt a hand rub her backside.

"YOU GOD DAMNED PERVERT!" She screeched before swirling around and slapping the offender.


	4. Suspects

"Speaking"

* * *

To say that Neji was pissed about being unaware that they would be working in tandem with sand ninja until they arrived at the boat that would take them to the village located on a remote island, was an understatement. He was so angry they would need to invent a new word for it.

During the boat ride Temari had made Neji's anger worse by telling him that they had known the entire time about having to work together; but he calmed down when told that they still knew next to nothing about the actual mission. It seemed they were all clueless.

"Does something about all of this seem off to you as well?" Neji asked Gaara as they were led through the village. The rest of the team was busy looking around at the seemingly normal people and buildings.

"Yes,but I'm sure we'll find the answers to all of our questions once we meet with the leader of the village and get more information about everything." Gaara replied. Though even he wasn't convinced by his own words, the place was giving him bad vibes, and he was Gaara he gave off pretty bad vibes himself. Neji still wasn't convinced that anything about this village was close to normal, and neither was the rest of their squads.

* * *

"Thank you for coming." An old woman said as the group of six entered the room. There was a large round table in the center of the room and a huge screen on one wall. They could not see her face due to the cloak that she was wearing, but her was evident from the sound of her voice and her wrinkled hands.

"Will you now tell us our reason for being here?" Neji asked trying to be polite he was getting really irritated with the lack of information. The woman nodded and gestured for everyone to have a seat.

"To begin," she said as an image appeared on the screen. "These are the two girls we need for you to capture."

Gaara's eyes widened as he took in the image of a female ninja in blue shyly looking away from the camera. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen and he needed to know her. Neji was having the same reaction to the image of the girl in pink. She seemed amused that the other girl was blushing over something as silly as taking a photo, but judging by the pleased grin on her face; Neji felt it safe to assume that her friend's embarrassment was due to something she'd said or done.

Both boys, though they had never met them now adamantly refused to believe that either girl had done anything to warrant being hunted down and arrested.

"What exactly did they do?" Temari asked not oblivious to her brother's strange behavior.

"They were discovered to be selling our secrets to an enemy village." The old woman explained.  
"That's a pretty serious offense." Tenten said imagining what would happen should anyone in the leaf village get caught doing that.

"Yes, Shizuka and Rosetin were the best stealth ninja in the entire village." The old woman said casually.

_She doesn't seem too upset or upset about it._ Temari thought.

"Do you have any leads as to where they could be?" Lee asked.

"They seem to be heading east, staying in dense forests or small unimportant villages." The woman explained. "They always manage to escape when we catch up to them, but they don't appear to be going anywhere in particular." She slid a file across the table over to Kankuro. "I warn you watch out for Rosetin, she is a very violent girl."

"What about the other one?" Gaara asked accepting another file.  
"I'm not entirely sure about Shizuka...you'll have to ask about that when you're introduced to their former squad members." The elder replied.

* * *

Shizuka and Rosetin were on a squad with a male jounin who had the same personality as Anko, and another girl who was like a shorter version of Shizune. They both had the same thing to say about their former squad members. That they were only really dangerous when angry. Shizuka faints when addressed by a member of the opposite sex (when not in an intense situation); and Rosetin attracts perverts like moths to a flame.

The most useful information they'd gathered from the two ninja, was that very weird things always happened when the girls felt threatened; and that they were both amazing when it came to surviving out in the wilderness on their own, which is why none of them could catch them when they fled the village.

"But if you ask us something else is going on here." The jounin said, "neither of the girls is the type to do the things that they are being accused of, and this had all started after their special mission helping out the elders for about a month...the village leaders seemed to be outing them in negative ways after that."

"Do you have any idea what they had been helping with?" Neji asked.

"No, but the weird things they could do started after that as well...everyone in the village is suspicious of whats really going on around here now." The other girl said.

"You aren't the only ones..." Tenten said a shiver running through her. The village suddenly seemed even more not normal if that was even possible.

As for Gaara and Neji this was no longer a waste of time, and finding those girls was now top priority.

* * *

**AN: Things are getting serious and the group meets the girls next chapter.  
**


	5. So Not Buying it

"Speaking"

* * *

****The trail wasn't as cold as they had thought it would be, it seemed that every small village they stopped to search remembered the girls. Of course the people who remembered them were old perverted men that said that the girls were crazy and had attacked them. Neji and Gaara had waited to strike the disgusting pigs just on principal.

"We're getting closer." Temari said.  
"Yeah, they sure aren't covering their tracks very well." Tenten pointed out.

"I don't think they ever really wanted to, or they saw no real need to do so." Neji said.

"Which makes me question the reason they need to be hunted down even more." Gaara added.  
"Do you to have any theories?" Kankuro asked.

"This is a very exciting mission!" Lee said.

* * *

"How much did you get today?" Rosetin asked as they sat having a dinner of cheap instant noddles.

"Same as yesterday...if we make the same tomorrow, then we can leave tomorrow." Shizuka said.

Rosetin nodded, they'd been in one spot for too long so they'd leave weather they met their goal in funds or not. They wouldn't have any use for money while they were traveling in the forests anyway.

"We should look over the map tonight, so we wont have to stop tomorrow to do so." Rosetin said.

* * *

"This is the place hu?" Kankuro asked as they stood outside the Inn the girls were rumored to currently be residing in. Neji gave a single nod and opened the door.

"Should we speak with the owner? Tell them who we're looking for?" Temari asked.  
"There's no need for that." Lee said pointing across the restaurant dining room where the two girls were at a back table having breakfast and looking over a paper.

"Looks like we got here just in time." Gaara said.  
"Yes, they must be leaving at some point today," Neji agreed.  
"So how are we going to approach this?" Tenten asked, "I doubt they'll sit still long enough for a conversation."

They hadn't actually planned that far Neji and Gaara being the leaders of the group had just been anticipating the moment when they would get to see the girls in person.

"Lets sit close enough to hear their conversation, order something, and listen to what they say." Temari suggested.

"What will we do to keep them from getting too suspicious." Lee asked.

"Pretend we're looking for someone else...or that we just returned from a mission." Kankuro said.  
"We'll pretend to have just completed a mission and are stopping for a break." Lee said leading the way to a table.

* * *

They weren't fooling anyone, Rosetin and Shizuka were very thoroughly trained in the art of deception, they knew that the group of six were not just stopping for a rest after a mission.

"So five and we're gone?" Rosetin said faneing a disinterest in the other table.

_That guy with the white eyes is actually kind of cute..._Rosetin thought.

"Should we change directions?" Shizuka asked shivering slightly at the feel of eyes boring into the back of her head. Her second sight pretty much telling her that it was the red haired boy.

_Why is he looking at me like that?_ _I can't handle this much pressure!_ Shizuka inwardly panicked.

"Maybe we should go go now..." Rosetin said, "you look like you could use some fresh air anyway if the look on your face is any indication."

Shizuka nodded and placed money on the table as they stood to leave.

* * *

"Her face was incredibly red." Tenten said referring to how Shizuka looked as Rosetin led her outside. "You don't think she's sick do you?"

"I think they were on to us and used that as an excuse to leave." Neji said standing.  
"Split up into groups of two and corner them outside the village." Gaara said as they took off after the girls.

* * *

**AN: Please R&R  
**


	6. All we wanna do is talk

"speaking"

_thoughts_

* * *

"We'll split up and meet at the previously discussed location!" Rosetin said.

Shizuka nodded and they both disappeared in opposite directions. it wasn't the first time they'd used this particular escape tactic.

* * *

Rosetin reached what she deemed a reasonable distance away from the village and her pursuers before she felt it was safe to stop for a bit. "Hopefully Shizuka is making good progress as well." She said taking a drink from her canteen.

"Why did you run?"

Rosetin quickly spun around and saw the boy she'd been admiring standing right behind her along with a boy that had some seriously bushy eyebrows.

"You're a lot more persistent than the other ninjas sent after us." Rosetin said, "but you will not be taking us back there without a fight." She said taking a fighting stance.

"We're not trying to take you back." Neji said.  
"Come again?" Rosetin asked arching an eyebrow.

"Your village sent for help finding and apprehending you from the Sand and Leaf villages." Lee began.

"We were all set to do just that, but after being very vaguely briefed and speaking with your team, we've come to realize that too much doesn't make sense." Neji finished.

"So what do you want exactly?" Rosetin asked not sensing any dishonesty coming from them.  
"We want to take you back to the leaf village." Lee answered.

* * *

Shizuka was stuck, that ninja with the red hair and intense stare had cornered her against a tree. She was having a difficult time not passing out.

"Calm down...we're not here to do anything more than talk." A blonde girl said.  
"Talk?" Shizuka asked her eyes remaining glued to Gaara.

"Yes would you be willing to find your friend and come to the Leaf village with us?" Temari asked.

"why?" Shizuka demanded, she didn't sense anything off about what they were telling her, but she wasn't going to let her guard down that boy was making her insides all fluttery and she didn't trust it.

"A lot about this isn't adding up, and we want to know the truth." Gaara said speaking for the first time.

* * *

"Fine." Both girls said at the same time.

Each group headed to the meeting point, where surprisingly Kankuro and Tenten were already waiting.

* * *

**R&R Please**


	7. So Then Let's Talk

"Speaking"

* * *

They stopped at a ramen stand in the village to talk, Tenten's idea so that Rosetin and Shizuka wouldn't feel like they had just been trapped.

"Alright, you said you wanted to talk so talk." Rosetin said. She was going to be doing a lot of the talking since it was so obvious that Shizuka was too flustered by the fact that the one called Gaara was sitting so close to her.

"We were hired by your village to hunt you down and bring you back to them." Kankuro said.  
"However, a lot of things aren't adding up." Temari added.  
"We think your village leaders are lying to cover something up." Lee finished.

"Well, you all seem to have hit that directly on the nose." Rosetin sighed. "Our leaders wish to have us executed not only for their crimes against us, but what we know as well."

"That's why you're running." Gaara said his actual focus on taking in every detail of Shizuka now that he had more than a little photo to look at.

"What do you plan to do with us?" Shizuka asked her voice so low that only the two people sitting next to her could actually hear her.

"You will return to the leaf village with us, and there you will be sheltered until our leaders converge and come up with a new course of action." Gaara answered.

"You make it sound as though the decision has already been made." Rosetin said narrowing her eyes.  
"No matter what you choose you won't be getting rid of us." Neji said matching her glare.

Rosetin didn't show it, but she was really surprised since normally no one ever stood up to her let alone returned her silent challenges like Neji just had. The guy had managed to successfully peek her interest...besides getting close to a member of the opposite sex would be good for Shizuka... _Maybe..._ She thought.

"Alright then we'll try things your way for a bit." Rosetin said with an unconcerned shrug.

Shizuka look mortified by her friend's decision. Gaara and Neji looked really pleased, everyone else was just relieved they wouldn't have to be on the road much longer.

* * *

**AN: Here's a short but sweet update. I hope you all enjoy. **

**R&R  
**

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT!**


End file.
